Antagonist
Antagonists, or simply enemies, are the main villains of the Grand Theft Auto games. The antagonist of a GTA game is usually a person that has betrayed or hurt the protagonist on a personal and social level, and spends the game moving against the protagonist in multiple ways. Description of Most Antagonists In the GTA games, the main antagonist is introduced at the very beginning of the game, but as a ally or friend. Sometimes, the antagonist is the main reason that a protagonist visits the city/state. In most GTA games with antagonists, they usually fake a friendship or business relationship with the protagonist then suddenly, in one mission, reveal their hate for or double cross the main character and begin to open fire on them with a weapon. The main character always hunts down and eliminates the antagonist eventually, usually in some big event at the end of the game. Antagonists usually have a gang behind them for protection. The main character will battle the antagonist group and sometimes take them over. List of Notable Antagonists Grand Theft Auto III Catalina (main antagonist) Antagonist Group: Columbian Cartel Killed in: The Exchange Reason: Shot down by a Rocket Launcher by Claude. Miguel (antagonist) Antagonist Group: Colombian Cartel . Killed In: Ransom. Reason: Told Cartel secrets to Asuka Kasen so Catalina attacked and killed them both. Salvatore Leone (antagonist) Antagonist Group: Leone Family Note: Salvatore provided work for Claude and eventually sold him out to the Colombian Cartel, however Claude manages to escape. Killed in: Sayonara Salvatore Reason: Shot by Claude. Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Sonny Forelli (main antagonist) Antagonist Group: Forelli Family Killed in: Keep Your Friends Close Reason: Shot dead by Tommy Vercetti for betraying him 15 years ago and sending him to prison. Lance Vance (antagonist) Antagonist Group: Vance Crime Family Killed in: Keep Your Friends Close Reason: Shot dead at the rooftop by Tommy Vercetti for betraying him and allying himself with Sonny Forelli. Ricardo Diaz (antagonist) Antagonist Group: Diaz Gang Killed in: Rub Out Reason: Shot dead by Tommy Vercetti and Lance Vance. Ricardo busts a drug deal between the Forelli Family and the Vance Crime Family, which kills Tommy's bodyguards and Vic Vance, Lance's brother. Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas Frank Tenpenny (main antagonist) Antagonist Group: Tenpenny is/was a member of the Community Resources Against Street Hoodlums, otherwise abbreviated as C.R.A.S.H., who is working out of Los Santos, San Andreas. Killed in: End of the Line Reason: Crashed in the heart of Ganton and succumbs to his injuries. Eddie Pulaski (antagonist) Antagonist Group: Pulaski is/was a member of the Community Resources Against Street Hoodlums, otherwise abbreviated as C.R.A.S.H., who is working out of Los Santos, San Andreas. Killed in: High Noon Reason: Crashed in the Las Brujas. Big Smoke (antagonist) Antagonist Group: Ballas and Los Santos Vagos Note: Big Smoke is an O.G in the Grove Street Families but he betrayed the gang and he worked with Tenpenny and Pulaski, along with the Ballas. Killed in: End of the Line Reason: Killed by CJ for betraying him and the Grove Street Families. Ryder (antagonist) Antagonist Group: Ballas and Los Santos Vagos Note: Ryder is an O.G in the Grove Street Families but he betrayed the gang and he worked with Tenpenny and Pulaski, along with the Ballas. Killed in: Pier 69 Reason: Killed by CJ for betraying him and the Grove Street Families. Grand Theft Auto: Liberty City Stories Massimo Torini (main antagonist) Antagonist Group: Sicilian Mafia Killed in: The Sicilian Gambit Reason: Shot Down by Toni. Miles O'Donovan (antagonist) Antagonist Group: Police Killed in: Not Killed Reason: He assisted with the cops for Salvatore Leone's arrest. Vincenzo Cilli (antagonist) Antagonist Group: Leone Family (Rival to Toni) Killed In: The Portland Chainsaw Masquerade. Reason: Attacking Toni with an SMG and chainsaw-wielding madmen. Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Stories Jerry Martinez (main antagonist) Antagonist Group: Similar to Tenpenny, Martinez is a corrupt Sergeant for the United States Army and is not in any gang. He does however have control over some gangsters in Vice City that try to kill protagonist Vic Vance, but they are not an official gang. Killed in: Last Stand Reason: Killed by Vic. Diego and Armando Mendez (antagonists) Antagonist Group: Mendez Cartel Notes: The Mendezes are the powerful drug cartels in Vice City. However, they want all businesses of Vic and knock Vic and Lance out but all their efforts fail to kill the Vance Brothers. Killed in: Light My Pyre and Last Stand, respectively. Reason: Killed by Vic. Grand Theft Auto IV Dimitri Rascalov (main antagonist) Antagonist Group: Russian Mafia Killed In: A Dish Served Cold (Revenge) or A Revenger's Tragedy (Deal). Reason: Killed by Niko for betraying him and trying to kill him and his cousin. [[Jimmy Pegorino|'Jimmy Pegorino']] (antagonist) Antagonist Group: Pegorino Family Killed In: Out of Commission (Revenge) or A Revenger's Tragedy (Deal) Reason: Killed by Niko for killing Kate McReary, or killed by Dimitri Rascalov respectively. Darko Brevic (antagonist) Antagonist Group: None Can be killed in: That Special Someone Reason: Can be killed by Niko Bellic for betraying him, Florian Cravic and the rest of the fifteen men who were killed back in the war. Though he can be spared. Grand Theft Auto IV: The Lost and Damned Billy Grey (main antagonist) Antagonist Group: Former President of The Lost Brotherhood before being arrested. Killed In: Get Lost Reason: For attempting to rat out Johnny Klebitz, Angus Martin, and pretty much the rest of the club. Ray Boccino (antagonist) Antagonist Group: Pegorino Family Killed In: Pest Control (GTA IV). Reason: Tried to control the Lost Brotherhood, was responsible for Jim Fitzgerald's death and convinced Billy Grey to rat out Johnny and Angus. Notes: He was killed by Niko in GTA IV for Jimmy Pegorino who believed he was ratting out the Family. Brian Jeremy (antagonist) Antagonist Group: Brian's Chapter. Killed In: Bad Standing or Brian Jeremy(Random Encounter). Reason: Killed by Johnny for attempting to kill him, Jim Fitzgerald, Terry Thorpe, Clay Simons and some loyal bikers on Johnny's side. Grand Theft Auto: Chinatown Wars Wu Lee (main antagonist) Antagonist Group: Lee Family Killed in: Salt In The Wound Reason: Killed by Huang for killing his father. Grand Theft Auto: The Ballad of Gay Tony Rodislav Bulgarin (main antagonist) Antagonist Group: Russian Mafia. Killed in: Departure Time Reason: Killed by Luis for trying to kill him and Gay Tony. Timur (antagonist) Antagonist Group: Russian Mafia. Killed in: Departure Time Reason: Killed by Luis for trying to kill him and Anthony "Gay Tony" Prince. Notes:Right-hand man of Rodislav Bulgarin Category:Characters Category:Terminology